


Bottoms Up

by slashyrogue



Series: Coffee Breath and Whiskey Kisses [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Hannibal, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Liquor Used During Sex, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Teasing, Whiskey Kisses, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will gets Hannibal a disappointing gift and decides to help him appreciate whiskey in his own special way.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Coffee Breath and Whiskey Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730068
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Bottoms Up

They were sitting on the couch together in the study, Will’s head in Hannibal’s lap and Hannibal flipping through a book while absentmindedly touching his hair every so often. 

“I got you a present.” 

Hannibal smiled down at him. “Didn’t we already establish that blowjobs are not presents?” 

Will laughed sitting up. “No, it’s a real one. Here.” 

He grabbed the present from behind the couch and set the box on the table beside them, and laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder to watch him look at the purple wrapping paper. “It isn’t my birthday.”   
  


“No, but it’s an anniversary.” 

Hannibal frowned at him. “You scolded me when I gave you a gift this same day only a few short weeks ago.” 

“It was a week after, Hannibal,” Will said, shaking his head, “Were you gonna give me gifts EVERY single week on the same day of the week for the rest of our lives?” 

“It wasn’t a very expensive gift.” 

“You got me a dog.” 

“Encephalitis was on sale.” 

Will felt Cephie perk up from across the room. “Now you’ve done it. I still can’t believe I let you name her.” 

“It suits her.”   
  


He scoffed. “Of course it does. Just open it, ok?”   
  


Hannibal smiled as he ripped off the paper and turned the box only for his face to fall when he read the label. “Oh it’s….”   
  


“The guy at the store said it was the best,” Will said, frowning, “It was the most expensive brand of whiskey they had.” 

He watched Hannibal open the box and take out the bottle. 

“Yes, it is quite expensive.” 

“If you don’t like it….”   
  


Hannibal shook his head and forced a smile that Will knew wasn’t genuine. “Thank you, Will. I’m very pleased.” 

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong?” 

He turned the bottle around on the table and didn’t meet Will’s eyes. “It’s nothing.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“I was rather enjoying our...shared love of coffee.” 

Will blinked. “What?” 

“You bought that large bulk of decaffeinated coffee, and then I began to make the coffee flavored desserts. The coffee frosting evening was quite wonderful so I expected….” he drifted off, still turning the bottle, and didn’t look at Will.

Will took his hand and entwined their fingers. “You’re upset I didn’t buy you coffee liquer?” 

“It’s silly.” 

“No, it’s adorable.” 

“Will…” 

Will put his fingers under Hannibal’s chin and turned to make Hannibal look at him. “You’re adorable.” 

He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s softly. 

“I….” 

“I’ll get you something coffee related if you really want me to,” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek, “Or...I can make you love whiskey just as much as you love coffee.” 

“I’m quite certain that’s not,” he sighed when Will bit under his chin, “Possible.” 

Will pulled back to smile at him. “No?” 

“I’ve never quite liked the taste, and...the scent does not exactly give me happy memories.” 

He frowned. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I didn’t think….” 

“No, Will it’s quite a thoughtful gift. You know I enjoy rather expensive liquors and got me a gift of just that. I’m very happy.” 

Hannibal tilted Will’s chin up and they shared a quick kiss. “I should’ve kept with the coffee thing.” 

“Will, it’s fine. You may taste some if you’d like. I know you enjoy it more than I.” 

“If I do then it’s like I bought myself a bottle of thousand dollar whiskey, not you.” 

“Will, I want you to have some. Please?” 

Will got up from the couch and walked across the room where he got two glasses from the bar. He then led Encephalitis out of the room and closed the door before he returned to the couch. He set both glasses on the table and poured a little in one of them. 

“Bottoms up!” he said, grinning at Hannibal before he swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp. 

The taste was a little sweet but burned a bit going down making him smile. 

“Fuck that’s good.” 

“It’s a bit sweet smelling.” 

“Yeah,” Will said, starting to pour another one, “Wanna try?” 

“No thank you.” 

He took another sip, and swallowed it shivering as the warm feeling went right to his toes. 

“Mmm….” 

“Will.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, taking another sip, and looked at him, “Something wrong?” 

“Your cheeks are flushed.” 

Will undid his first few shirt buttons, shaking his shirt a little. “It’s hot in here.” 

“Perhaps you’d….prefer to take your shirt off.” 

He smiled. “No, I’m alright.” 

He turned to sit in Hannibal’s lap again, but took another sip of his glass before he laid down. The sweet burn was still great, and his head felt a little fuzzy. Will wiggled his neck a little and heard Hannibal gasp. 

“Will…” 

Will reached to put the glass to his lips again but Hannibal’s hand stopped him. “Will, perhaps you should stop.” 

He smiled. “Why?” 

“It’s getting late and….” 

“You can carry me to bed, can’t you?”   
  


Hannibal's gaze was heated, and Will felt his cock twitch in response. “Yes, if need be.” 

“Then it’s fine,” he murmured, ready to taste the last bit of amber liquor that hovered in his glass, “Unless you want some?”   
  


“As I’ve said I don’t like the taste very much.” 

“You could...taste it a different way? Not from the glass?” 

“I would not be averse.” 

Will took another sip and kept it in his mouth just as Hannibal bent down to kiss him. He let Hannibal swallow down what he had to give and pulled back, licking his lips. 

“Good, right?” 

Hannibal ran his tongue over a bit of whiskey that had escaped down his lip. “Quite sweet.” 

“Your cheeks look a little flushed now too. Are you getting hot?” 

“Quite,” Hannibal said, undoing his tie, “I think perhaps I had better remove my shirt.” 

Will didn’t move from his lap. “Yeah, I think you’d better.” 

He watched up at Hannibal as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, every inch of skin only making Will feel harder, and when Hannibal tossed the shirt over the couch Will lifted his head. 

“Better?” 

“Not quite. I think perhaps you had best remove your shirt as well.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m getting hot too.” 

He pulled the shirt over his head and reached for the bottle of whiskey again. 

“Will….” 

“I’m thirsty,” he whispered, pouring, “And you’re still wearing pants.” 

He saw Hannibal move in the corner of his eye and smiled as he set the bottle down again. Hannibal now wore only his silk black briefs and nothing else. Will could see the outline of his cock pressed against the silk straining to escape. 

“Thirsty, Doctor Lecter?” 

“Not for that,” Hannibal whispered, staring at Will with hunger.

“I’m very thirsty,” Will said, “But I don’t want to drink from my glass.” 

Hannibal moved to lay back on the couch without being asked, and Will took a long sip before he climbed on top of him. “You’re still wearing your pants,” Hannibal sighed, “I think you should do something about that.” 

Will let the whiskey drip from his mouth and watched the liquor spill down Hannibal’s chest only to pool in his belly button. “Later,” he whispered, flicking his tongue across Hannibal’s chest, “I’m thirsty.” 

Hannibal gasped, grabbing the back of his head, and Will teased his tongue across a taut nipple making him arch back in a moan. “Will!” 

“Tasty,” he whispered, kissing the wet skin. 

“This couch will be ruined.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”   
  


“Not in the slightest.” 

Will smiled. “Then stop complaining.” 

He ran his tongue down Hannibal’s chest and reveled in every gasped moan he made come out of Hannibal’s mouth. He stuck his tongue in Hannibal’s belly button and heard him cry out. 

Will made no move to touch his cock but started to stroke his own only for Hannibal to sit up sharply pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted the whiskey on Hannibal’s tongue and moaned as their tongues teased each other. Hannibal pulled back roughly, his mouth red from Will’s own, and gasped for breath. 

“It’s rude not to kiss someone before you’re inside them.” 

He grinned. “My apologies.” 

“Now can you please hurry past this tease and take off the remainder of your clothing?”   
  


“Impatient, Hannibal?”   
  


“Immensely.” 

Will unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them off, and then let his boxers fall with them. He watched Hannibal do the same, and the sight of his aching cock made Will’s mouth water. 

“Are you still against blow job presents?” 

“I find I no longer care.” 

“Too bad I have something else in mind.” 

Hannibal glared at him. “You’ve become quite adept at this in only a few short weeks.” 

“I’m a fast learner,” Will said, grinning as he fished out a small bottle of lube from between the couch cushion. 

“You planned this.” 

“I thought you’d be happier about the whiskey but yeah, I did.” 

“Will, I…” 

“On your back or your belly, Doctor Lecter?” 

Hannibal didn’t like not seeing him, and they both knew that.

“Back,” he whispered, “I wish to see you.”

Will smiled. “I know.” 

“Will…” 

“Open your legs.” 

He watched Hannibal open his legs just slightly and took a small sip of whiskey before diving face first between them. He teased the small sip of whiskey out of his lips and flicked his tongue against Hannibal’s hole. Hannibal moaned, gasping as Will plunged his tongue inside, and dug his nails into Will’s hair as he began to tongue fuck him. He pressed up to meet every thrust of tongue, every withdrawal making him whimper, and when he felt Hannibal tense up Will pulled away. 

“Will….” 

“You’re wet for me now, aren’t you?”   
  


“Yes, Will. Yes, please. I need….please, I….” 

Will flicked the cap on the lube and slicked up his cock. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

“Will….” 

He took another sip of whiskey before he lifted Hannibal’s ankles up to his shoulders. The sight of him flushed, desperate, and needy made Will smile. “Bottoms up.”

The first plunge inside was rough, and Hannibal cried out pulling Will into a kiss. He let loose the whiskey, tasting just enough and sharing the rest. He started to thrust harder, and reached to stroke Hannibal only for him to spill between them. Will gasped, biting his tongue, and Hannibal met his thrusts, clutching his back. He groaned, pulling back to let out his breath in a rush. 

“Fuck you feel so good. God Hannibal it’s….fuck, fuck….” 

“Will, don’t stop, I….” 

Will pulled back once more until to sink into him again slowly. Hannibal sobbed, clutching him hard, and biting into Will’s shoulder. He felt his orgasm ripped from him out of nowhere and groaned, digging his nails into the brand on Hannibal’s back. 

He buried his face into Hannibal’s neck, breathing in the scent of whiskey in the air, and fought to catch his breath

“How do you feel about whiskey now?” 

“A bit more positively.” 

Will laughed and kissed him softly. “My work here is done.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, not yet. There’s still quite a few more things I abhor the taste of: hot dogs, meatloaf, that horrible pizza with the pineapples….” 

Will pulled out, pushed his legs down, and fell against Hannibal’s chest. He smiled down at him. 

“I’m not sure if I could fit the whole meatloaf in my ass but---” 

Hannibal grinned. “It’s always worth a try.” 

Will looked at the dribbles of come and whiskey on the couch. “I really did ruin the couch.” 

“We can buy another.” 

“I like this couch.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. “I can have it cleaned.” 

Will smiled. “Okay,” he whispered, “Are you feeling better about your gift now?” 

“Yes,” he said softly, “The memories of whiskey have changed quite drastically in a very short time.” 

“That was NOT a short time!” 

Hannibal laughed. “I beg to differ. The coffee frosting took much, much longer.” 

Will pinched his nipple and he hissed. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“You were quite happy with assholes just moments ago, has that changed?”   
  


Will laughed. “No, I’m still pretty much happy with the assholes I’m given lately.” 

Hannibal pulled him in closer, and Will smelled whiskey on his breath. 

“Your breath smells like whiskey.” 

“As does yours.” 

“No more bad memories about that?” 

Hannibal ran his finger over Will’s lips. “They’re still there, it has not been quite that long but this was a very welcome addendum.” 

Will kissed him softly. “Good. Shower?” 

“Please.” 

They spent the next half hour in the shower to wash the memories of the whiskey couch away and curled up with Cephie on the couch in the living room to watch some pretentious film that made Will fall asleep. 

Will was woken an hour later by Cephie’s bark, and tossed on a pair of sweatpants before heading for the dining room. He could smell something cooking, but let Cephie out into the backyard before coming up behind Hannibal. “Something smells good.” 

“That would be dinner.” 

He kissed his cheek. “What are we having?”   
  


“Meatloaf,” Hannibal said, making Will smile. 

“Oh?” 

“I rather had a taste for it.” 

“It smells sweet.” 

“The meatloaf is topped with a brown sugar _whiskey_ glaze.” 

Will laughed against his neck. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“The sides are whiskey glazed carrots and whiskey soaked sweet potatoes. I had thought to perhaps make a whiskey infused tart but settled on a plain strawberry that----” 

He turned Hannibal’s cheek and pressed their mouths together softly. 

“I love you so much.” 

“Happy anniversary.” 

Will let Cephie back inside before he gave her dinner then headed for the dining room where he waited for Hannibal to make his grand entrance with his whiskey meal. 

He didn’t disappoint. Dinner was amazing, though they barely made it through desert till they were in each other’s arms again. 

Thankfully the strawberry tart was nearby. 

Will had a hell of a time getting it out of his hair but in the end it was worth it. 

Though he did plan on getting Hannibal to love pineapples on pizza. 

It couldn’t be that hard to cover his chest in cheese. 


End file.
